A cloud computing environment is composed of a plurality of server computers, computing devices and storage devices. Workloads are deployed into the cloud environment and are executed by the by the various elements of the cloud environment. Server computers are composed of resources (e.g., memory, Central Processing Units (CPUs), storage devices, and I/O devices) that are used to execute workloads deployed in a cloud environment. Virtual machines are software implemented abstractions of the underlying resources of server computers, and can be utilized to emulate functions of a physical computer (e.g., execute programs). A Logical partition (LPAR) can be utilized to allocate resources of a server computer (e.g., memory, Central Processing Units (CPUs), storage devices, and I/O devices) to virtual machines for utilization in executing deployed workloads. In a cloud computing environment, the workloads that are deployed into the environment can be executed by the server computers of the cloud computing environment, and corresponding virtual machines of server computers.